Lost Love
by gabylokita41
Summary: Raven has feelings for Beastboy but is too shy to admit it. But when her and the Titans have to stop a bank robbery, Raven gets severly hurt and losses her memory. Now she has to struggle to gain it back. what will happen if she can't gain it back? but most importantly what if her chance of beign with a sirtain green changeling are lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey you guys well this is my first fanfic so i really hope you guys like it. I want to deedicate this story to my special friend Desteny Hope who gave me encurangent to upload this story. i really hope you guys like it :D**

**Diclamer: I dont own the Teen Titans but i do own the plot :D**

**Now on with the** **story**

Preface

We all thought this day was going to be like a normal day at Titans Tower. Too bad we were all wrong.

There were five bank robbers in the City's bank, the police couldn't deal with it, the robbers were armed and many officers were now hurt. This is why the titans were called so they could save the day.

Once the titans had arrived at the crime scene Robin, the team leader came up with a plan. Beastboy and Starfire would go in and disarm the robbers. Cyborg and Raven would be waiting at the side of the building near an exit to help the hostages get out safely. Robin would go in through the front of the building to help Starfire and Beastboy to defeat the Robbers. Terra would be at the back of the building waiting for Robins signal to go in and help the rest out.

A perfect plan that worked many times before, everything was calculated smoothly. Every single last detail was perfect except no one saw the sixth robber hiding in the shadows aiming at the green changeling. Raven had just finished taking the hostages outside where Cyborg was at and was about to go back inside to help the other titans out when she felt the presence of another robber which she had been too busy to detect before.

As fast as she could she went inside just in time to see the gun point at Beastboy. At the boy she had secretly loved for the last couple of years. In a state of panic she ran to him and got in front of him just as the sound of a gun being fired rang through the bank. Raven looked into the shocked eyes of Beastboy as she stumbled into his arms.

"…Raven? ...Raven!" Beastboy looked at her smiling face that was turning a ghostly pale.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt"

As she said this another shot was heard which only grazed the side of her head. But that's all it took for her to fall unconscious. She collapsed into his arms and that's when he saw it, the blood that was oozing through her leotard on one side of her stomach, and a gash on her head that was also bleeding badly.

"Raven! Raven wake up!" he noticed she didn't respond and her breathing was slowing awfully fast and If he didn't do anything fast she could die. "Raven…please don't leave me…I-I love you Raven."

You might be asking yourself how this mess started in the first place. Am I right? Well you see, it all started like this….


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Okay so here's the second chapter, i hope u guys enjoy it.**

**Disclamer: I dont own Teen Titans only the plot**

Ch. 1

_24 hours before Robbery: _

It was a normal morning like every other day. The usual Tofu V.S Meat fight was taking place in the kitchen like every morning. Raven was sitting on one end of the 'C' shaped sofa reading a book. Except she couldn't remember anything of what she had just read and her eyes kept wandering to a certain green boy that was standing not far from her.

'_He's so cute!'_ happy said inside her mind.

'_Wha- be quite happy, I'm trying to read'_ Raven growled back.

'_Oh come on Rae-Rae we all know you're not paying attention to your book' _said brave.

'_No, but I'm trying to and you guys are distracting me'_

'_Oh come on Rae you know you like that Hottie' _came the voice of Rude.

'_Shut up, and don't call me Rae-'_

'_Why? Oh that's right, only Beastboy can call you that' _rude shot back.

'_N-no, just shut up and let me read my book!'_

'_Wh-What book?' _Came the voice of timid.

'_My boo-' _Raven was about to say when she spotted the book that she had been reading that now laid on her lap, pages where torn thanks to her powers lashing out while her discussion with her emotions had taken place.

"Rae are you okay?" Raven hadn't noticed Beastboy standing behind her.

"I-It's Raven, and yes I'm fine." She said in her monotone.

"You sure, 'cause you sort of destroyed your book"

'_Darn he saw'_ Raven thought and with that a head light above then broke which made her flinch as the broken glass rained onto them.

"Yeah I just need to meditate" With that she got up and walked out the door not even waiting to hear Beastboy's response.

**Beastboy's P.O.V: **

I watched as Raven exited the room without hearing me call out her name. I then turned to cyborg who was sitting in the kitchen table with a confused expression on his face after witnessing everything.

"Dude! I don't get it" I said as I sat back down across from my buddy.

"What don't you get grass stain?" Cy continued to eat his meaty breakfast.

"Like why was she so nervous, dude she totally ripped her book apart. She loves books!" I looked at my buddy who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she just didn't sleep well and that's why her powers lashed out"

"I don't know but I'm worried about her, she's been acting strange lately…"

"You sure it's 'cause of that? Admit it grass stain you like her" Cyborg wiggled his eyebrow.

"Wh-What no I don't" I could feel the blush across my cheeks. It only took me one look at my half-metal friend to give up. "Okay I do like her, but I don't think she likes me back…"

"Who knows maybe she does, you should tell her and maybe she'll tell you she likes you back"

"I guess…Hey I bet I can beat you in Mega Monkeys 5!"I quickly dashed to the sofa and jumped over it to turn on the game station.

"Oh no you don't, you can't beat me!" Cyborg soon was sitting next to me with a controller in hand.

**Raven's P.O.V:**

I had been meditating for the last two hours and finally my emotions were calm again. I lowered myself to the edge of the roof. There I sat down and stared at the water below that glistened with the sun.

"Hello, friend Raven." Starfire said from behind me.

"Oh, hey Star."

"Friend are you okay?"

"Yes Star, Why do you ask?"

"You seem sad friend." She came and sat next to me. "Is there something I can do to help?"

I was quiet for a few minutes unsure if to tell her or not. I wasn't the sharing type but Starfire knew me better than anyone and I knew I could talk to her if need be. "No but thanks anyways Star."

"If that's how you wish it friend." She got up to leave.

"Star, where's T-Terra?" I asked before she left.

"Oh, friend Terra is in the common room I believe"

"Thanks Star."

"No problem, friend Raven" With that she once again left me alone.

Terra had returned to the titans a few months ago. I wasn't very happy with the idea but everyone was willing to give her a second chance so I gave up in trying to argue. I tried my best to avoid her as much as possible but was still civil to her. I had to admit though, I couldn't stand being near her. Every time I saw her I would remember her drowning me in mud when she had betrayed us. Or how she had broken Beastboy's heart, which was even worse.

As I stared down at the deep blue sea I let a small tear drop slide down the side of my cheek. A couple of weeks after Terra had come back to the team, Beastboy and she had started dating. That day was when I had admitted to myself that I liked the green changeling and had been heartbroken to see them together. That memory made a couple of more tear drops to slide down my face.

That was another reason why I avoided the blonde girl. I hated to see them together. That was when I would find it more difficult to control my emotions. I knew Terra knew about my weakness and every time she had the chance she would kiss Beastboy in front of me. I had long ago noticed the glares, smirks, or disgusted looks Terra shot at me. Beastboy on the other hand was oblivious to all of this, or was too love-struck that he didn't see it. I kept it to myself which would only give Terra more satisfaction. But I ignored it, I never liked to show weakness, nor share my problems. So I just held everything in until I was alone, like now. Now I was sobbing silently, now I could let some of those bottled up feelings run free just like the tears that now stained my damp cheeks.

I was glad that my hood was up when I heard the roof door open. I was also relieved when I recognized the footsteps to belong to Robin. Carefully I wiped my face and took in a deep breath to put my stoic mask once again.

"Hey Raven, we're going out to the beach want to come?"

"No, I'll stay and read." I said in my normal monotone.

"Oh okay then, I'll tell the others" I could hear his footsteps retreating towards the door but he turned around to face her before she left. "You know you can't hide the fact that you were crying from me right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Raven, we share a bond remember? When you're sad I can feel your pain and I know very well you were crying because before I opened the door I heard you sobbing"

I sighed and turned to look at him. "I know, just don't tell anyone."

"You know I won't and if you need to talk, I'm always here."

"Thanks Robin." I got up and walked back inside with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2

**Raven's P.O.V:**

"What do you mean you're not going?" Beastboy asked me as I sat down on the sofa. Robin had just told the team I didn't want to go to the beach.

"I just don't feel like going." I had fixed my book and was now attempting to read it again.

"But you must go, friend Raven, it will be most fun."

"You guys go, I'll be fine here."

"Come on Rae, we'll have lots of fun, come on you won't regret it"

I almost gave in to Beastboy's persuasion but decided against it. "No, I'll stay. I kind of want to finish reading my book." I said holding up my book.

"But Rae-" Beastboy was about to complain when Terra interrupted him.

"Come on Babe, she doesn't want to go. You know she prefers to stay alone, let her be." She placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and smirked at me. Seeing this just made me angry, no way was I giving her the satisfaction that came with me staying home alone.

"On second thought, I think I'll go." I said smiling lightly. This caused Terra to glare.

"Yes! We'll have so much fun!" Beastboy made a small victory dance.

"Okay then, let's go change, meet back here in half an hour." Replied Robin and so we all went our separate ways.

50 minutes after-

**Beastboy's P.O.V:**

We were all in the common room waiting for Terra and Raven but they were taking forever. _Where could they be?_ I knew for a fact that Terra didn't like Rae much, which had been the subject of many of our fights. But now that I had admitted to myself that I had feelings for Rae I wanted to tell her, and be with her, her instead of Terra.

**Raven's P.O.V:**

I walked down the halls with my bag in hand. I had taken so long just to find my bathing suit. I didn't wear it often…I don't think I ever wore it so it had taken me forever to find it and put it on. It was a simple two piece, dark blue, bathing suit. Obviously I had my cloak to cover it. I had just taken out my book from my bag and begun reading where I had left off when I bumped into someone, that someone being none other than Terra.

"Oh I'm sorr-"

"Save it will you?" I closed my book and stared at her. She was wearing a blue and black one-piece bathing suit. She was wearing a transparent over-the-shoulder white shirt and some black shorts to go over it. Her bag was now lying on the ground.

"I was just trying to apologize." I started to walk away when she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back. "Wha-"

"I honestly don't get the game you're playing."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're such a slut; don't think I haven't noticed how you just love to have BB begging you to have fun with us." Her grip got tighter around my arm.

"Let go." I tried to pull my arm away but it wouldn't budge.

"Not until you hear what I have to tell you" she snarled her words dripping with venom. "You stinkin' slut. Can't you see BB's with me, if I was you, I would back off. You haven't seen what I can do when I feel threatened-"

"I'm. Not. Scared. Of. You."

"Ha-ha! You're not? Well then you should be." I could feel her nails digging in my flesh and my arm going numb but I didn't care. I knew well how to hide my emotions and no way was I going to show her how much I wanted to leave. "If I were you, I wouldn't sleep so calm at night. I would watch out. Beastboy's **mine** and no way am I going to let a slutty demon like you get in my way. Do I make myself clear?"

"Like I told you , I'm not scared of you TERRA and unless you want your little boyfriend wondering where you are and coming to get you, and end up eavesdropping on your little threat. Then I suggest you let go of my arm and go to the common room where I'm sure he's waiting for you." With that she let go.

"We'll continue this talk later."

"Whatever you say." I stared as she walked away.

"Oh and Raven, I'd watched my back if I were you." With that last sentence she turned the corner and left.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I slid down the wall that had been to my left and sat on the ground of the hallway. I stared down at my arm, where terra's hand had been clutching my arm now only a red hand print was left, by tomorrow I would have bruises where her fingers had been. I groaned before grabbing my book, getting up and walked to the common room where I was sure everyone was waiting for me.

.~.~.~.~.

"All right y'all lets go to the beach!" Cyborg said as we all entered the garage. We all got in the  
T-car except for Robin who took his R-cycle. Star, Beastboy, and Terra were sitting on the back seats of CY's 'Baby' while I had shot-gun and Cy was behind the wheel. The trip lasted 2 hours, two hours in which BB didn't stop telling jokes from which only his girlfriend laughed. After the first hour Cyborg turned on the radio to drown somewhat of Beastboy's voice. Beastboy was oblivious to this and continued talking.

Once we got there everyone rushed to a deserted part of the beach so that we weren't interrupted. We were going to be out the whole day to what Cyborg had said, so Robin had called Jinx and Kid Flash so that they'd look over Jump City while we were gone.

I laid down my towel under an umbrella Cy had place d on the sand to give us some shade. I grabbed my book and sat down on the towel making sure my cloak could still cover my bathing suit and hands.

"Rae do you want to play Volleyball with us?" Beastboy waved a volleyball he was holding.

"It's Raven, and no thanks."

"Oh please friend Raven, come play with us."

"Later, I'm reading right now."

"Come on Raven, if you play we can have a Girls V.S. Boys match" said Cyborg.

"Umm…fine but I want to be in the guys team," I dropped my book on top of the towel and walked towards the volleyball net.

"Fine then I'll trade places with Raven and I'll be in the girls' team" Beastboy said as he tossed the ball to Cyborg and walked to the other side of the net.

"All right y'all let's play" Cyborg said energetic as he hit the ball over the net.

.~.~.~.~.

Our team had already won three times while Terra's team had only won twice. So we were on our second to last game. My team was winning but terra wanted her team to win so bad she kept cheating. Like she had gained her powers back, she had found interesting ways to get me to look bad in front of my team. For example right now, the ball was coming my way and as I was getting ready to jump to hit the ball over the net, I could feel the sand beneath my feet start to surround my foot and suck it down a bit. Bad luck for me, I noticed too late.

So as you can imagine when I tried to jump, I ended up tripping and falling face-first into the sand. As soon as I hit the floor the air got sucked out of my lungs so I stayed there as I regained air. I looked up to see everyone's faces in complete shock except for one. The one responsible for my fall, Terra, she was smiling. No, she was smirking down at me.

I got up as fast as I could and brushed off the sand off my cloak. I looked up to se everyone still staring at me. I could feel my cheeks burning and I was thankful my hood was still up.

"What?!" I snapped at them.

"Are you okay Rae?" Beastboy asked from the other side of the net."

"It's Raven, and yes I'm fine, now are we going to finish the game or not?"

"Why yes friend Raven, let us finish the game" As star clapped her hands in excitement I looked at Terra who seemed so mad that if possible, steam would be coming out of her ears.

We continued to play and it was my turn to serve, I hit the ball and it went directly at terra. She was able to hit it in time and send it back at me but with greater force. I wanted to move out of the way because I knew I wasn't going to be able to hit the ball in time. But terra moved the sand around my feet again, securing both feet in the spot.

The ball came at me and I was stuck, I couldn't think, I just stood there frozen in place. In that moment I didn't even think of blocking the ball or shielding myself with my powers. I couldn't do anything as the ball came right at me and hit me straight in the face.

I could feel my cheeks burn red with embarrassment. My nose tingled and my forehead was numb. I gained composture and took a deep breath so that my emotions would calm down. I looked up and glared at Terra.

"Don't tell me your mad at me Raven. It was an accident" said Terra with fake innocence in her voice.

"I would have passed that as an accident if you would stop using your powers." I growled back at her.

Everyone's face looked shocked. No one had noticed her using her powers to cheat during the game. Once I had mentioned her powers she had let go of my feet.

"What do you mean friend Raven?" asked Starfire.

"I mean, Terra has been using her powers to cheat during the game"

"Hahahaha! Okay, so just because you fell on your face, and then got hit in the face, you're saying I'm cheating?" Terra defended herself. "Stop blaming me for your own mistakes"

"Stop acting innocent, really Terra it doesn't fit you." I shot back as I got closer to the net.

"What, you're the one acting like the victim" she shot back as she too got closer to the net.

"Oh be quiet, you know you were using your powers to control the sand around us."

"I was not! Are you really that afraid to lose that now you have to blame me for your own clumsiness?" she had walked under the net, and we were now face to face.

"Why don't you shut your mouth before you regret it?" I was so angry; I just wanted to punch her in the face. She had humiliated me countless times. Was it not enough for her that she had already won the heart of Beastboy?

"Why? Are you planning on hitting me? Why don't you do it so that everyone can see what type of person you really are?"

"I'm warning you terra, back off before you regret it" I spat. I could feel all my emotions pushing inside me. Rage was trying to take control to give her a nice beating.

"Why don't **you** back off witch? Or-" she was cut short as my hand came across her cheek and slapped her as hard as I could.

"Don't you dare call me a witch." I was angry and had acted on instinct but I wasn't regretting it.

"No, your right you're not a witch, your just a heartless monster." With that last sentence out of her mouth she slapped me back. As I turned toward her and was ready to punch her in the nose she tackled me to the floor.

There we rolled in the sand punching and pulling at each other. She had yanked off my cloak in the tackle so we were now both only wearing our bathing suits. I could still see the bruises from that morning. But I was sure that after all this I would have more covering my body. I felt a tug at my hair and I cried out in rage. Her blonde hair was longer and I could grab it more easily. As I pulled her head back by yanking at her hair I retracted my hand and punched her right on the nose making it bleed.

This just made her madder and she let go of my hair and punched me on my left cheek. We kept going at each other like this, hearing the rest of the team screaming at us to stop. As we stopped rolling Terra turned to be on top of me. As I was ready to push her off her fist came in contact with my lip, busting it open.

"That's for being a slutty bitch." She said.

This just made me angrier. Rage was at the edge of taking control. I jumped up and rolled her over so that I was now straddling her and punched her in the face. I was about to punch her again when the rest of the team caught up with us.

I felt strong arms around my waist pulling me away from terra. I let out a growl out of frustruation and struggled to get out of his arms.

"Rae, stop." His green arms around me tightened and he pulled me to my feet. Robin and Cy were helping Terra off the floor. She had an eye that was getting swollen, a bleeding nose and a bruising cheek. I probably looked the same except for the eye. I could feel the bruise forming on my cheek and my busted lip was stinging.

"Let go! Let me teach her a lesson!" she screamed from Robin's and Cyborg's arms that where holding her back.

"Ha! You'll teach **me** a lesson. Please the one who needs to be taught a lesson is **you**, you brat!" I was struggling in Beastboy's arms just to get my hands on Terra and beat her to a pulp.

"Beastboy, I think it's best if you take her for a walk until they both calm down, we'll stay here with Terra." Said the boy wonder while holding Terra back by grabbing her arm.

"Yeah I think that'll be a good idea." Beastboy responded as he pulled me away from the team.

"Let go, Beastboy let go!" I kept struggling against his grip. Even though I didn't really mind it, I wanted him to let go just so that I could turn around and we could finish the fight that had been interrupted.

"No Rae, not until you calm down." He said in a calm and relaxed tone.

"No let go so I can teach her a lesson, she deserves it after-" I stopped myself before I said something stupid. The fact that he was holding me with his arms around my waist was verily, truly, sinking in. **He** was holding me, Beastboy, Terra's boyfriend. That last thought just made matters worse. Terra now wouldn't stop with her threats she had shown that today, she would do anything to keep me away from Beastboy; she had gone as far as to fighting me in front of everyone.

"She deserves it after what?" His voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing, forget about it. Now let go." I was desperate for him to let go. This was so wrong in so many different levels. Beastboy was **her** boyfriend, not mine. I had been trying my best to stay away from him to keep my feelings for him hidden. Him holding me wasn't helping at all.

"Not until you calm down"

"I am calm! Okay, I'm calm, I'm calm. Now let go." I tried my best to keep my voice low to assure him that I was okay.

"Fine." He let go of my waist but grabbed my hand instead and pulled me closer to the shore. "But I'm still making sure you don't leave."

"Fine, do whatever you want." I sighed in defeat. I turned my head to look back at the others, their figures now far in the distance. I knew they couldn't see us, or our hands that were entwined with one another.

"I didn't think you guys would actually get in a fight." He said as he chuckled.

"Huh? Why is that?"

"You're always so calm I just didn't think you'd actually start a fight with her."

"I told her to back off, or what, are you mad at me for giving your girlfriend a black eye?" I looked up at him expecting to see him frowning or any other sign of him being mad at me but I found none.

"Not really, I have to admit, she had it coming when she said that to you and slapped you." He grinned at the end and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

This took me aback. He was smiling after witnessing his girlfriend getting beat up by his best friend. (Best friend being her, don't get confused) he was smiling and seemed so relaxed. I just didn't get it.

"You're not mad?" I asked shocked.

"Nope" he looked at me and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're covered in sand from head to toe."

I looked down and indeed I was covered in sand. That's what happens when you roll in the beach. With his free hand he messed up my hair and sand fell from it. I was a complete mess. This just caused him to laugh more, his laugh wasn't as high-pitched as it used to be, it was somewhat deeper now but it still held that familiarity to me.

"Yeah I guess I am." I said looking up at him.

"I have an idea on how to take it off, come on" he started pulling me toward the shore and into the water.

"Noo~" I tried to pull my hand away but it didn't work he just pulled me deeper into the cold water.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little bit of water."

"No, but its cooooold."

"You'll get used to it." We stopped once the water reached a bit above or knees. That's when he splashed me. This started a game to see who could get the other more wet. Then the chase began, I had to admit I was having fun.

At the end of our little game I took off toward the shore with Garfield at my heels. We kept chasing each other but it was no longer in the water. He caught up to me and we sat down on the sand. We were both laughing by the time we caught our breath.

"That was fun wasn't it?" He asked grabbing my hand again.

"Yeah I guess so." I looked up to see him leaning in. I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean in as well, meeting his lips half way. It started as a gentle kiss but I soon got lost in it. I had waited so long for this day that nothing mattered, not anymore. I had to pull away to catch my breath. "Gar-"

"I like you, Raven." That's all he said before kissing me again. I couldn't help but smile as our lips parted.

"I like you too." I kissed him again and that's when I remembered, he was already taken. I pulled away placing my hand on his chest. "But what about terra?"

"I'll break-up with her, I don't like her anymore. I like you, and I want to be with you, not her."

"Won't she be mad though?"

"Yes but she'll get over it."

"But-" I was about to argue when he pulled me to my feet.

"Don't worry about it, now let's go get something to eat."

"Okay then, but promise you'll talk to her."

"I promise" with that we walked back to the others. I won't lie when I say I was smiling the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello you guys im back, im sorry if ive taken some time to upload, ive been busy. this chap was supposed to be up since tues. but i didnt have time to upload it until now. i apologize for that, i started School this week so i might just update a couple of times a wekk or maybe only on the week ends.**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything only the plot...i forgot the disclamer on the last chapter so this one goes for both of them.**

**Now on with the story, Enjoy :D**

Ch.3

**Raven's P.O.V:**

The rest of the day went smoothly. Cy made us some hot dogs and after lunch we played other games. We had fun in the water and I stayed by Garfield's side the whole day. Terra seemed to notice but didn't try to stop me; instead she helped Star make a sand castle and stayed away from me.

When we returned home it was already getting dark and we each went to our rooms to wash-up before dinner. After dinner we watched a movie. Terra excused herself and left to her room early. The rest of us stayed to watch the movie. I cuddled with Gar and no one seemed to mind. Star and Rob were busy cuddling and Cy was busy watching the movie.

Once the movie was over the rest went to their rooms and Beast Boy walked me to my room. Once we got to my door we stopped outside.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I'll go after this."

"Are you sure about it?"

"Like I told you, I like you Rae and I want to be with you."

"I do too." With that I hugged him and gave him one last kiss.

"Good night Rae."

"Good night Gar." I opened my door and went inside my room.

**Beast Boy's P.O.V:**

After wishing Rae good night I walked to Terra's room, I was determined to tell her I didn't want to be with her anymore. I had noticed the way Terra had been looking at Rae all day; her eyes were full of hate. I was pretty sure she was already suspecting everything. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell her it was over, even after she had hurt me multiple times I couldn't dare hurt her so I had to find a way to tell her in which she wouldn't get hurt.

I stopped right outside her door and knocked. I could clearly hear shuffling inside so I automatically knew she was still not asleep. I waited a couple more seconds before knocking again, a little harder this time in case she didn't hear the first time.

A minute passed before the door opened to reveal Terra in her PJs. Her blond hair cascaded down her shoulders and her blue eyes looked at me coldly.

"Can I talk to you?"

She opened the door wider so that I could get in and closed it after me. I looked around her room, it was darker than usual. I turned to her and saw she was already siting on her bed waiting for me. I walked up to her and sat down by her side.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Umm…Well I was thinking…"

.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Are you breaking up with me?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. I could almost be sure the whole tower was awake by now.

"Umm no, I mean yeah, maybe?"

"It's **her** isn't it?!"

"No, I just don't feel the same thing I used to for you." I was trying to keep Rae out of our discussion as best as I could. So long it was working, somewhat.

"Say whatever calms your mind but we both know that you're just leaving me for her!"

"Terra please stop shouting, and please leave her out of this"

"No! I can scream all I want and would you, for once stop trying to defend that slut?!"

"Stop calling her like that! See the way you talk is why you got your butt kicked today, just look at your eye"

"I don't care I was able to bust her lip-"

"Yeah which she healed before dinner just like the other bruises you gave her, but you on the other side didn't get healed by her because you just wouldn't quit with your name calling"

"What are you talking about if she didn't heal me it's because she's just like that a mean witch"

"No Terra I have sharp hearing so I could still hear you when you snickered behind me don't think I haven't noticed. You just seriously Have to stop I'm getting tired of it, you're always throwing your bitchy tantrums and it's getting really old. I'm surprised Rae held back until not"

"Oh so now's its Rae, what about me, you never called me nicknames noooo but you always have different ones for her!"

"Oh come on Terra don't start, just accept it alright, its over I'm tired of it. I just want us to finish off in good terms but I can see you're not willing to do that, so I'll just be going to my room, good night"

"No, BB please don't go, I can change, I'm sorry ok just please don't go" She was clinging to my arm pulling me away from the door

"No Terra, let go. It doesn't matter anymore I just don't feel the same way for you. I just don't like you anymore, I'm sorry"

I pulled away from her and left her room trying my best to not look back. I knew that if I did I would of seen her crying trying to beg me to stay with her. The thing was that I didn't like her, I liked Rae and I guess I never noticed that I've always cared more for Raven than for Terra.

If I would have stayed a while longer or looked back I would have heard Terra wishing Raven was dead. Swearing she would get back at Rae and me. Too bad I didn't stay, too bad I didn't stay to listen, too bad I didn't turn back to see the look of hate she had on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey you guys, ok so i felt like i had to make it up to you guys for not uploading in a while so i desided to upload two chaps in one day. i hope you guys like this chapter cuz i worked hard on it, ill try my best to update next week but i cant promise anything. for not enjoy :D **

**Disclamer: I don't own anything only the plot**

Ch.4

_The day of the Robbery_

**Raven's P.O.V:**

Today was just a great day. I couldn't wait to know if Beast Boy had already broken up with Terra. I know I wasn't supposed to be happy about it, but I couldn't help it, I loved Beast Boy and finally I would be able to be with him. Noting could be better than that, nothing.

I woke up at the same time as I always did, 5 in the morning. The only other titan up was none other than the Boy Wonder. I found him in the kitchen table sipping his cup of coffee and the daily newspaper in front of him. Across from him was a cup of my favorite tea just waiting for me.

"Good morning raven."

"Good Morning"

I sat down and took of sip from my cup and just enjoyed the taste of the liquid and the warm sensation as it traveled down my throat. I opened my eyes and gave him one of my rare smiles.

"Thank you."

"No problem. You look happier than usual any reason for that?"

"Nope I'm just enjoying the morning. Is there anything interesting in the paper?" I asked as I pointed at the newspaper in his hands.

"Not really, just the usual" He placed the paper in the center of the table and went over to the computer to see some criminal files.

I drank my tea and then went up to the roof to do my morning meditation. At 8 I went down to the common room to find Cyborg and Beast Boy having their morning Meat VS Tofu fight. We ended up just having Waffles for breakfast at the end. I finished my waffles and sat on the couch to read my new book.

Just as everyone else finished eating the alarm sounded. Robin as the leader he is ran to the computer and started typing on the key board. The screen in front of the windows turned on and we got a view of the City's main Bank. It was heavily guarded by many police cars.

"The report says that there is a Robbery at the bank, there's five robbers they're all armed. Many of the police officers who have tried to get in to stop the robbery and save the hostages have been injured." Robin turned off the computer and turned to us. "Titans, Go!"

With that we all left. Cyborg taking the T-Car, Rob his R-Cycle, Terra on top of a boulder, BB turned into a Pterodactyl, Star and I took the air.

.~.~.~.~.

Once there Robin went to talk to the Police commander to know if there were any changes on the situation. When he was done talking to the commander he walked back to where we we're standing and told us the situation. The robbers were asking for a helicopter to be able to escape, with that they would let the hostages escape. But if any of the officers got too close or tried to get in they would kill the hostages. The commander was sure that they were capable of killing the hostages; they already had shot some of the cops. As the last resort, we had been called.

"Okay so I want Star and Beastboy to go in and disarm the robbers while Raven and Cyborg go through the side of the building and get the hostages safely out. Terra I want you to be at the back of the building waiting for my signal to come in and help arrest the robbers. Understood?"

We all nodded but before we went to our positions I had one question to make. "What about you Robin?"

"I'm going in after the first robbers get disarmed now, Titans Go!" We all left to our positions. Cyborg and I went to the side of the building where there was another entrance. There we waited until Beastboy and Starfire had disarmed the robbers to go in and start getting the hostages out. I went in first keeping to the shadows and as soon as I was close I took the hostages and teleported them out side where cyborg was waiting. We made sure that everyone was alright and far away from the crime scene before heading back inside the bank to help out in arresting the robbers. Robin had already taken two robbers down and was putting hand cuffs on them. Beastboy, Starfire, and terra were fighting against the last three. We helped them out and were able to get the last three robbers in hand cuffs.

Out of a sudden I was able to feel the presence of another robber. This one hadn't been inside the bank with the rest so that would explain why I hadn't detected him before. Just as I turned to look at him making my magic surround my hands I saw the gun in his hands. It took me a moment to register what he was doing. As he kept to the shadows he was aiming at someone. As I followed the direction of his target I saw who he was aiming at. None other than Beastboy without thinking I ran to where Beastboy was standing.

I felt like if everything was going in slow motion. i felt like if it was taking me forever to get to where BB was at. I knew I had only been seconds but it felt like everything stopped.

As I got in front of Beastboy who still hadn't seen the last robber nor had he seen the gun being pointed at him I heard a gun being fired behind me. I soon felt the pain in my side and felt the sticky liquid seep into my leotard. I smiled knowing Beastboy was okay. I looked into his deep emerald eyes. Those beautiful eyes held a shocked expression as I stumbled into his arms. I was growing weak and I knew I was losing too much blood.

**Beastboy's P.O.V:**

I saw raven come running up to me. As soon as she was in front of me I heard a gunshot. I saw how Rae stumbled forward and I steadied her afraid she was going to fall. I looked at her smiling face in shock. She was starting to lose the small bit of color she had in her face.

"…Raven? …Raven!" her face was so pale but yet she didn't lose the smile that adorned her face.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt."

I looked at her puzzled as I heard those words escape her lips. Just then another shot rang by and I saw as a bullet grazed her head. As soon as the bullet made contact with the side of her skull her eyes rolled up in their sockets and Raven fell unconscious in to my arms I fell to my knees as I held her on my lap, my arms around her body. _Why? Why in the world did she get in front of me? Why didn't she let me take the bullet? Why didn't she just use a force shield? Why put herself in this position instead of me? Why her? Why? _

I stared at the blood that dripped from the side of her head and that's when I saw she was also loosing blood from her side. That's when I knew I had to do something fast if I didn't want to lose her. I couldn't lose her not now that I finally had her. Not now when I finally knew we could be together.

"Raven! Raven wake-up!...Raven…please don't leave me…I-I love you, Raven" I looked up to see the others getting out of their shock and running to Raven's aid. Robin and Cyborg charged at the armed robber and had him on the floor hand cuffed in no time. Star was weeping but trying to help me pick Raven up.

I ignored star's attempt to help me. I looked up and saw that terra was looking me over to make sure I wasn't hurt. I looked back down at the girl I loved and noticed her breathing was slowing down fast. I couldn't let her die. I wouldn't be able to live with that. I picked her up bridal stile and walked out of the bank. I carried her to the T-car and opened the back door. Cyborg came out and ran to the driver's side. I sat down on the back with Raven's head in my lap.

I loved out of the window and saw that the rest of the team was taking out the robbers that were handcuffed and handing them over to the authorities. The car took off as quick as possible and headed to the tower. I looked down at Raven, she looked so pale and she wouldn't move, if I didn't have acute hearing I wouldn't of noticed she was still breathing and I would of thought she was dead.

"Cy can't you go any fast?! Raven needs medical help now!"

"I'm going as fast as I can B you know that. I'm worried for Rae too but don't worry were almost home. She'll be alright don't worry"

"How can you ask me to not worry? She can stop breathing any second?!"

"I know B I know she's my little sis but if we worry it won't do us any good. It won't do **Rae** any good!"

"You're right, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay B I get it, you're afraid you'll lose her, you care for her too much to bare seeing her die."

I didn't respond because I saw that we were entering the tower's garage. I got out and carried Rae to the medical wing. Once there Cyborg helped me place Raven on the bed and afterwards kicked me out of the room saying I would just get in his way. Once outside in the hall I started pacing from side to side hoping everything would be okay.

I hopped everything went well. I couldn't lose Raven. Not her, not **my** Raven.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, well i had some free time today so i decided to update. i really hope you guys like this chap i liked it so i really hope you guys enjoyed it. if you guys have any questions then don't doubt on telling me alright. i also want to thank all of you guys who have reviewed, or are following this story, it makes me extremely happy to know you guys love this story. oh by the way sorry if there's any grammer errors, if there is tell me alright. **

**Disclamer: i don't own Teen Titans, only the plot...now on with the story Enjoy :D **

Ch.5

**Beast Boy's P.O.V:**

I felt like it had been forever since Cyborg had kicked me out of the infirmary but it had only been a couple hours when he came out. I was sitting outside the infirmary I had long ago stopped pacing down the hall and had decided to just sit across from the door. Robin, Starfire and Terra had come by to see how everything was going but when I told them Cyborg hadn't come out to tell me they had decided to go to the common room and wait.

When Cyborg finally came out of the room I got up as fast as possible. I walked up to him waiting for him to say something. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. This got me uneasy but I stayed waiting for him to say something.

"Rae's stable you can go in to see her now."

"But is she okay?"

"She's…she's in a coma…"

"What do you mean? …you mean like her healing trance?"

"No, I mean she's in a coma but she's stable which is good."

"When will she wake up?"

"I don't know B. I don't know" He sighed and looked down. I couldn't believe it, how could she be in a coma?

"Okay then, can I?" I signaled to the room behind him.

"Yeah go ahead I'll go and tell the others that Rae's okay now." He gave me a slap on the back and walked down the hall to go find the others in the common room. I looked back at the door of the infirmary and took a deep breath before walking in.

As soon as I walked in I saw her. She was in one of the beds nearest to the window; her face looked so calm and beautiful. But it was also extremely pale; she was hooked to different machines. I took a chair and placed it next to her bed; I sat down and held her hand. She looked so fragile that it broke my heart. I just couldn't believe she was like this because of me. If she only hadn't gotten in front of me, none of this would've happened. I wanted her to just open her eyes and look at me.

"Rae, I hope you can hear me…I wish you would wake up. You have to wake up, we need you, I need you…" I looked at her face waiting to see something that would indicate she was hearing me. I bent over and kissed her cheek I could feel something wet slide down my cheeks but I didn't care. "You don't know how scared I was of losing you; I wished you would have let me take the bullet. It kills me to see you like this, to know you might not wake up soon. I just want to see your beautiful eyes again, or hear your lovely laugh like the one I heard yesterday when we were together. But most of all I want to see you smile Rae. I want to see my little bird open those eyes and smile at me again, let me know your okay-" the words got caught in my throat. I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I laid my head in her lap and cried. I just couldn't help myself, I couldn't bear see her like that.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Cyborg. I hadn't even heard when he came in. I lifted my head up and wiped the tears from my face and tried to give him a smile, I bet I failed at it because he just sighed.

"You know, she wouldn't like to see you cry. I bet that if she could she would tell you to smile."

"But how can I when I know she's like that. When I know that it's my fault. I should have been the one laying in that bed not her"

"Don't say that B. it's not your fault, it's no one's fault. No one saw him; we didn't see him aiming at you. You wouldn't have been able to do anything about it."

"Yes but she did, she saw him and didn't say anything. Instead she just got in front of me. Why, why did she do that? Why didn't she just let me take the bullets? Why does she have to be like this when it should be me?"

"I don't know man, but if she did it it's because she loves you and with what she did she just showed you how much he cares about you."

"Yes but why didn't she just put up a force shield?"

"B. you're asking questions only she can answer, we'll just have to wait until she wakes up to find out…now why don't you go freshen up and go eat something?" I looked down at my uniform and saw that it was stained by her blood. This only made me cringe and shut my eyes as I felt another tear slip down my cheek.

"I don't want to leave her alone-"

"You won't I'll stay here, the others won't come until later. They just left to a meeting with the mayor."

"What's the meeting about?"

"The mayor wanted to know the details of the robbery and about Ravens condition."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Robin told me to stay and keep watch on Rae; so now go, I'll stay here with her."

"Alright." I turned to look at Rae one more time and kissed her cheek before walking out the door.

.~.~.~.~.~.

I got out of the shower and put on a clean uniform. When I was done I walked into the empty common room. Once in the kitchen I opened the fridge and made myself a salad. Then I turned to look at the cabinets and saw Raven's favorite mug. I got up and grabbed it, I then grabbed the kettle and filled it with water and placed it on the stove to boil. I reached into the cabinet and took out Raven's favorite tea and took out one of the little tea bags from the box. I poured the hot water into the mug and dropped in the tea bag, I then carried it back to the table and started eating my salad; I drank Rae's tea as I ate. This made me realize how much I missed having her near me. When I was done with my lunch I placed the dirty dishes in the sink and left to my room to take a nap.

I lay down on my bed and began to cry once again. I had waited so long to have her be with me, and now that I had finally had her in my arms this had to happen. I couldn't believe it, life just seemed to hate me. I wanted her to wake up; I wanted to see my little bird be okay. She had to wake up soon or I felt like I was going to die. Soon after I fell asleep and dreamt about Raven.

**Alright so thats the endidng of this chapter. don't forget that if you have any questions you can PM me or tell me in a review. i'll try to update soon, so see you guys next time :) **

**-Gaby out!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey you guys Gaby here again to bring you the next chap of the story. I worked all day on this one so i hope you guys enjoy it. BB might seem a bit out of character but then again hes sad so yah. I hope i didn't make you guys wait too long for this but i was busy with school work, ill try and get the other one up ASAP **

**Disclamer: I don't own TT, only the plot... well with nothing else to say on with the story!**

Ch.6

**Beast Boy's P.O.V:**

It had been weeks since the incident and Rea hadn't come out of coma yet. It worried me so much, what if she never woke up? The team had been taking turns to watch over her but most of the time it was me. I would tell the others that I'd take over their shift or that I wanted some privacy with her. I just couldn't be away from her too long. Sometimes I was in the infirmary so long that Terra or Starfire would come in and practically drag me out of there so that I would eat.

Sometimes I would stay there when I couldn't sleep and would sit down next to her bed and rest my head in her lap and fall asleep. When I was with her i didn't have to worry about anything and it was the only time I could actually rest. If I slept in my room I would only end up dreaming of the day she saved me. I would hear the gunshots in my head over and over again. I would see her smiling face before the bullet hit her head. I would see her fall in my arms and I would wake up gasping for air. Thinking it was only a dream just to remember it had actually happened and that Rae still hadn't woken up.

Nothing was the same without her around. The mornings were quiet. Robin would be more time locked inside his room working on case files with star helping him out from time to time. We didn't see Star flying around the tower anymore. She could hardly even fly now. Raven is like a sister to her and I guess seeing her like this is affecting her as much as it's affecting me. Well all of us, it was affecting all of us. Cyborg would be working on his 'baby' more and more. When he wasn't he would be over at Titan's East tower visiting Bee and the team. When he was around he would try to cheer me up by playing the game station but it wasn't the same. We wouldn't play with the same enthusiasm, not even when Robin would join us to get his mind off of things. Nothing was right; the whole tower seemed to be quieter.

If any of us wasn't worried about the whole thing it was Terra. She wasn't sad, even when she said she was. She just didn't show it, her and raven never really got along. I saw that now, how could I not have seen it before? I was blind, really blind. I saw all of this now, I saw how much raven had really cared about me. I had always thought that she only cared for me as her friend or her younger brother. But no, she hadn't she had told me she loved me that day on the beach and she had shown me how much when she got in front of me not caring if she died for me.

I would have done the same if the one getting pointed at by a gun had been her. I would have taken all the bullets in the world for her. But what I regretted more that anything was not paying attention the day of the robbery. I have supper hearing for god's sake. I was supposed to have heard the man approaching; I was supposed to have heard him take the lock off the gun. I was supposed to have seen it coming. Me not her, it was my fault. It didn't matter what everyone wanted me to believe, it had been my fault.

I was thinking of all this while I walked to the infirmary after breakfast. There hadn't been much activating in the city. You would think that all the villains would take advantage that we were one titan down but no, the city had been calm. I went into the infirmary and sat down on the chair besides her bed. I was tiered, I hadn't slept much the night before, and I'd had that dream again. It was awful how that moment kept repeating itself in my head like if it didn't want me to forget about it; like I could. I couldn't forget about it, even if I wanted to.

"Rae I hope you wake-up soon. We all miss you; I wish you could see how everything's been without you. The tower fells so lonely, nothing seems right, it's like home isn't home anymore. I really hope you can hear me." I let out a sigh and rested my head in my hands.

"I need you Rae; I need you more than anything. I need to see that smile of yours. That smile that you only show me. I need to see those lovely eyes of yours; those eyes that are filled with emotion. Even when you don't smile or cry those eyes can't hide anything. But more than anything I need to hear your voice."

I looked up to look at her. That's when I notice that she was levitating and that a light blue hue covered her whole body. That's when I knew she had entered her healing trance which meant she would be waking up soon. I was so happy; I smiled for the first time in weeks and stared at her.

"I knew you were listening to me Rae." I looked at her for a while longer, the smile never leaving my face. I laid my head on the side of the bed and closed my eyes. I knew that as long as I stayed here everything would be alright. I would see my little bird's smile again. All I had to do was wait.

** Alright so thats the end of this chap. it was a bit shorter then the rest i know. but the next will be better, next up we find out what happens to Rae when she wakes up! Remember if you guys have any question you can always PM me or send me a review **

**-Gaby out! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

** Hello guys it's me again. i hope i didn't make you guys wait too long but i didn't have time to update till today. I worked hard on this chap so i really hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writting it. i want to thank all of you who have read this story. A special thanks to: _SaphireDragon15, numbuh13m, TheOutcast97, Waterpokemon,Sergent Daniel, Katwizzle, Egyptiandude990, and my dear friend BubbleGumYum10 _thank you guys for your awsome reviews who always encurage me to keep writing. Thanks for your support and heres the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Disclamer: I don't Own The TT only the plot...and with nothinng else to say on with the story!**

Ch. 7

**Raven's P.O.V: **

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

I kept hearing that noise, it had been going on forever. What it was, I did not know. All I knew is that it was bugging me.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

And there goes again that noise. I wanted to open my eyes and be able to see what was making that noise. But I couldn't, my eyes felt too heavy. Wait, why am I asleep? Do I usually sleep so long? What happened?

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Argh! That's it I'm going to get up and get rid of whatever is making that noise!

**Beastboy's P.O.V: **

I was inside the infirmary with cyborg. He was checking the computer to see how Raven was doing. I had told them that Raven had entered her healing trance yesterday afternoon. After that I had come back here and hadn't been away from her since. I couldn't wait for her to wake up.

I looked over at Cyborg who was typing something on the screen on his arm. He stopped typing and looked back at the computer screen before beginning to type again.

"Cyborg, how is she doing?"

"She's doing well, her vitals are good, it looks like she'll be waking up soon."

"Will, will she be in pain?"

"I don't think so; the wounds have had a good amount of time to heal. Besides she's in a healing trance, and we've already seen that when she's in one she'll heal pretty quickly. So that should do the trick for her."

"Oh okay." I looked back at her and saw that the heart monitor was showing that her heart beats were increasing. I stared at the heart monitor for a bit before looking back at her. I saw a pair of Amethyst eyes staring back at me. "Rae?"

**Raven's P.O.V:**

I opened my eyes and closed them right after doing so. There was so much light it hurt my eyes. I waited for my eyes to get used to the light and started opening slowly. I was in a white room, it smelled strongly of antiseptic. _Where am I? _I looked around and saw two more people in the room. _What the…_ I stared at them for a second. There was a teenager with dark skin and half of his body made of some type of metal or technology. His head was bald and he had only one human eye, his eye was grey to what I could see. His other eye was robotic. He was tall, taller than the other boy in the room.

He was green, and I mean Green. He had green hair, green skin, and were those elf ears? He was wearing a purple and black suit. He had some grey and black gloves over his hands. He was a bit skinny but he didn't look too bad. I could see a little fang poking out from in between his lips. He looked…sad…I looked up at his eyes and saw him look away from the heart monitor that had been bugging me in my sleep.

His head turned towards me and our eyes met. His eyes glowed with happiness. I saw his sadness melt away from his face in an instant and turn to happiness.

"Rae?" He said. I looked at him with confusion. I didn't know who he was but he knew me?

"…What happened?" I wanted to ask who he was but so many questions were running through my head that it was the only question that came out of my mouth.

"Hey little lady, I'll go tell the others your awake." The man with the dark skin said as he walked to the door. I stared as he entered a code into a key pad that was on the wall and the door opened.

"Rae I'm so glad you're awake. We've been so worried about you, are you okay, does anything hurt?" I turned back to the green man as he started talking again.

"…No…" I looked at him and then around the room. "Where am I?"

"You're back at the tower, in the medical wing."

"Tower…what tower?" I looked back at him. Just as he was about to answer the door opened. In walked the man who had left a couple of minutes ago. Behind him entered three more people. One of them was a somewhat short man. He wasn't as short as the green kid but he wasn't as tall as the half metal guy either. He was wearing a weird costume; he looked like a living traffic light. To what I could tell he was human, his eyes were covered by a domino mask and his black hair was spiked up. Clinging to his arm was a girl with orange skin. Her hair was fiery red and her eyes were a sparkling green, they were red like if she'd been crying for so long. Even though she looked a bit pale and tired a huge smile was plastered on her face. From looking at her clothes and her tone of skin I would say she wasn't from earth. Was she a tameranian?

The last person to walk in was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She was short and skinny; she wore a black shirt with a yellow T inside a yellow circle in the front. She had some goggles around her neck and brown gloves. Her shorts were yellow; as soon as she saw me she gave me a disgusted look. _What's her problem, I don't even know her. _

"Friend you have awakened!" The girl with the purple outfit said as she began to float next to the man with black hair. _Yup she's from Tamaran. _

"It's nice to have you back." Her companion said as he gave a small smile.

"…Who are you?" I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I was in a tower, inside a medical room with a tameranian, two humans, a half robot man, and an elf? But that's not all, they claimed they knew me, the tameranian said friend, and yet I didn't know them!

"Friend, what do you mean? We're your friends." The young girl said as she stopped floating and instead just stood at the foot of the bed with a bewildered look on her face.

"No, I don't know you guys. Who are you? What do you want from me?!" I was beginning to panic. But I knew I had to keep it under control, if I didn't my emotions would get out of hand. I had to calm down just like the monks on Azarath had shown me.

"Raven calm down it's us, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Terra and me Beastboy. Don't you recognize us?" the man with the elf ears said as he pointed to each person he was naming before pointing at himself. "Raven, are you okay?" He extended his hand towards me in an attempt to grab my hand but I pulled it away.

"Don't touch me and no, I'm not okay. I just woke up in a place I'm not familiar with; with people I don't know who say I'm there friend. How could I be okay? How, when I don't even know what happened to me?!"

"Raven, you mean you can't remember us?" Robin said as he stepped up to the side of the bed.

"No. Am I supposed to remember you guys?"

"Well—" Beastboy started saying but Cyborg cut him off.

"Beastboy." I saw him place a hand on his shoulder and shake his head. He opened his eye and looked at me. "Raven, what's the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember? ...Mmm the last thing I remember was coming to earth after leaving Azarath."

"What?! But that happened years ago! That was even before we became a team…" Beastboy shouted. His smiling face was now one of worry and sadness just like the first time I had looked at him.

"B. she's been in a coma for weeks; she even got shot in the head. It's no wonder she has amnesia, honestly it could be worse. She could have ended up blind." Cyborg answered.

"I was shot in the head?" I looked at him. My head was beginning to hurt, so many things were happening for my liking. "What happened? Why was I shot?"

"It's a long story and I think right now the best for you is if you'd rest. We'll answer your questions when you wake up again." Robin said as he hugged a sobbing Starfire.

I was beginning to feel sleepy. My head was a complete mess and sleep just sounded fantastic. I gave him a nod and all of them began to walk out of the room.

"I hope you remember soon. You don't know how much we've missed you. How much I've missed you Rae…" Beastboy said before leaning down to kiss my cheek. Before his lips made contact with my skin I turned my head away from him and I head him sigh before walking out the door.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you…" I whispered to the empty room. I laid back down and looked at the ceiling. His words kept repeating themselves inside my head. "How could that have been years ago? Why is that the last thing I remember if it was so long ago? Wait if that was years ago, then how old am I?" I closed my eyes and clutched my head. My headache was just getting worse. I tried my best to make my mind go blank. But his words didn't leave.

_I hope you remember soon. You don't know how much we've missed you. How much I've missed you Rae…_

_How much I've missed you…I've missed you…._

With those words repeating inside my head I fell asleep.

**Terra's P.O.V:**

This was perfect. The witch didn't remember anything. If she didn't remember that meant she didn't remember what she felt for BB. If she didn't remember then Beastboy was as good as mine. I couldn't believe it everything was perfect. I was sure BB would try to make her remember so now all I had to do was make her get away from him. And I just knew the perfect way to do it.

**Well that was chapter 7, i hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update the next one by the end of the week. Don't forget that if you guys have eny questions you can PM me or just leave a review i'll answer as quickly as possible. I'm very happy with all the support you guys have gave me and if you guys have any suggestions on how i can make this better for you guys don't doubt on telling me. Well until next time my wondeful readers :) **

**-Gaby out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I wanted to update since last week but i was just too busy to be able to update. I'll try and update again on Wed. i want to give a special thanks to: _Egyptiandude990, Harmonius Wolf, Anthony1l and my dear friend BubbleGumYum10 _for reviewing. Thanks to all of you who have read this story and have followed it, it means alot to me. Sorry if there's any errors. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or any of the characters...only the plot. **

**now with nothing more to say Enjoy!**** :D**

Ch.8

**Beastboy's P.O.V:**

How could this have happened? I didn't get it, Raven had been fine. Even Cyborg had said she was recovering really well. So how could she have forgotten her life as a titan? If she didn't remember any of us did that mean she didn't remember what we felt for each other? Man this sucks, I almost had raven and now I was losing her. It was just so unfair. How could things like this happen? Why do things like this happen?

_Argh! Why did this have to happen!_ I stopped pacing in my room and looked at the ground that was covered in trash, dirty and clean clothes, and more trash. _I need to distract myself from thinking about this. _I got out of my room and went to the kitchen to grab some garbage bags. I had decided I was going to clean my room so that I could distract myself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

It had taken me three hours to get my room cleaned. It did get my mind from thinking in what was happening for a while. But now that I was done cleaning my mind kept going back to the events that had happened today. I grabbed the remanding bags of trash that were in my room and went to go throw them away.

**Raven's P.O.V:**

I had just woken up and I took the time to look around. There were a couple of other beds next to the one I was in. Each one was divided by a curtain that went around it. I got out of bed and saw I had a nightgown. I was thankful that all the machines weren't connected to me. For once in a long time I couldn't hear the beep of the heart monitor that had been driving me crazy. I walked up to the window that was near my bed and stared out.

I could see the blue ocean below. The tower I was in was very tall as I could see that I was many stories away from the ground below. I was glad I wasn't afraid of heights or this would have frightened me a lot. I saw that the sun was beginning to set and I just stared at it. I opened the window and closed my eyes as I felt a slight breeze enter through the window. Its coolness felt so good against my face. I opened my eyes and looked at the orange and pink sky. Everything looked so beautiful, it was a great view. I felt a pang of sadness as I continued to stare at the sun set. I missed Azarath and its starry sky. But most of all I missed my mother, even if I had left Azarath for the good of my people, and even though I hadn't been as close to Arella, my mother I still missed her.

"It's a nice view isn't it?" I turned around to see Robin standing in the door way. I hadn't heard him come in. I could hardly detect his emotions, he was calm and kept them hidden very well, no wonder I hadn't felt him come in.

"Yeah it is." I walked away from the window and sat down on the bed. "Robin for how long have I known you guys?"

"Well you turned 17 a couple of months ago so I would say that you've known us for almost five years?"

"That long? I remember I had just turned 13 when I left Azarath…wow almost five years of memories forgotten just like that…Had I just gotten here from Azarath when I joined the team?"

"Not to what I know, you were on your own for a couple of weeks before we meet and created the team. We've all been living here in the tower since the team began, after that we created the tower and moved in."

"Oh…it's weird you know, to not remember any of it…" I looked up and met his gaze. "What about Trigon and the Prophecy? Did the prophecy not come true?"

"No it did but you defeated your father and kicked him out of this dimension, you saved the world from Trigon."

"I did? How did I do that?"

"Well…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Wow I never thought I could do that, Trigon was supposed to be stronger than me…"

"Well you're pretty strong believe it or not."

"Robin, what will you guys do if I never get my memory back?" I stared at the ground as I waited for his answer.

"We'll just keep trying to help you remember, we won't give up so don't worry about it. Now come, I'll show you where your room is at."

I looked up at him and nodded. Getting up from the bed I started following him to where my room was. We walked to the elevator that was at the end of the hall, the elevator went down a couple floors until the door opened to another hall. This hall was big I could see a couple doors on each side of the hall; each door was a good way apart from the next. We walked down the hall to where it made a right turn; at the end of that hall was a door. The door had my name inscribed in it.

I watched as Robin pressed the code on the keypad next to the door and the door opened. I followed him inside and let the door close behind us. The room was dark; I saw a triangular bookshelf that on the left side of the room, the bookshelf was stacked with so many books. There were some statues and artifacts I knew had come from Azarath. I looked in front of me and saw a Queen Size bed with a headboard that curved in over the bed. There was a huge window to the right side of my bed with a dark blue curtain covering it.

I walked over to my dresser and saw my mirror that led to nevermore on top of it. I smiled as I took everything in, everything in this room represented me, and there was no doubt that it was my room. Robin walked over to my desk and grabbed a sticky note and a pen and wrote something on it before handing me the sticky note.

"The first sets of numbers are the access codes to your room, the second set of numbers are the ones to the front door of the tower." I saw him take another piece of paper out of his belt. "This is a map of the tower so that you can get around it without losing yourself in it, if you need anything I'll be in my room that is the first door the right of the elevator."

"Thanks Robin for all your help." I said as I grabbed the piece of paper and held it in my hands.

"No problem, well good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, good night." I watched him walk out the door. I turned around and walked to my closet. I sound a clean set of PJ's and I entered the bathroom that was connected to my room. I decided I needed a shower before heading to bed for the night.

**Beastboy's P.O.V:**

I was about to enter my room when I saw Robin come out of Ravens room. I stopped in front of my door and looked at him.

"How's Rae doing?" I asked him as he passed by.

"She's good, I just showed her to her room and gave her a map of the tower…you should go to bed Beastboy, it's been a long day."

"Yeah I know, you should also go to bed, you're the leader, and you need your sleep more than us."

"I still need to look over some papers before going to bed. Anyways I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Rob"

"Night BB"

I watched him make his way down the hall before turning to look in the other direction. I wanted to say good night to Rae but by now she was probably fast asleep. I entered the code to my door and went in to my room. I stripped down to my boxers and lay down on my bed. I thought of Rae before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

It was the first time since the accident, that I had a night without dreaming anything at all.

**Well that was Chapter 8 i hope you guys enjoyed it. If you guys have any questions you can always PM me or tell me in a Review. Until next time! :)**

**-Gaby Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey you guys! Well here's the chap that i promised and i have to say this has to be the second to longest chapter i have written. I want to thank _Harmonious Wolf, Katwizzle, Sharpclaws, _and my awesome friend _BubbleGumYum10 _for Reviewing. You guys have all been awesome. :)**

**Diclaimer: Sadly i don't own TT or any of the characters...i only own the plot of this story.**

**well with nothing else to say i leave you with Chapter 10 yay! Enjoy! :D**

Ch.9

_Two Weeks Later_

**Raven's P.O.V.:**

I had started to get used to living in Titans tower. I still couldn't remember much but Cyborg said it was natural for that to happen. He told me it was going to take time and that little by little I would remember everything. Last week I heard him talking with Robin by accident after they came back from defeating a villain named Doctor Light. Robin told me I couldn't go, at least not yet. When they came back I was in the common room reading, they didn't see me so I ended up overhearing what they said. They were talking about me, about my progress in the recovery. Robin asked Cyborg is I was going to remember everything. Cyborg told him there was a 50-50 chance that I remembered everything or I just didn't remember anything from my life as a titan. When he said that I was shocked, in a way I wanted to remember but at the same time I didn't. I was afraid that I might have been a horrible person before now. I was scared to remember.

After hearing that I had phased out of the living room and into my own room, they never noticed I was there. I was glad I had only forgotten about five years of my life. If I would have forgotten everything including how to use my powers I don't know what could happen. In the past two weeks I had noticed that my powers were stronger than what I remember, probably an after effect of defeating Trigon. It was a weird experience at first but I was getting used to everything.

Today had been a busy day for the other titans; Robin still didn't let me go with them to save the city. He said he was afraid that I might have problems controlling my powers in the battle field. Because of that I had been staying in the tower for now. I had been re-reading all the books in my bookshelf, after I was about half way through each book they started to seem familiar. For now I was sticking to normal books, I had found many spell books but I wanted to wait a couple more weeks before I re-read those.

In the time I had been here I had noticed many things. Cyborg was in love with the T-Car which he said was his 'baby'. I had gone into the garage yesterday after I had finished the book I was reading and I had seen him working on the T-Car. At first I just watched him fix his car but after a while I started pointing out a couple of parts he needed to check. When I did this he looked up at me and grinned. It was strange that I knew stuff about cars, back in Azarath I hadn't learned much about them. But yesterday I seemed to know a lot about them. When Cyborg saw my shocked expression he told me that I had helped him re-built the T-Car after the first version was destroyed. He explained that after that I would sometimes come down here and help him out fixing his car, that's why I knew a lot about them. I guess I recovered some of my memories yesterday. After he explained it I remembered being there before and calling Cyborg Cy.

Besides that I hadn't remembered much. Beastboy has made it obvious that he wants me to remember my past. I really don't know why but it must be very important for him that I do so. Terra on the other hand has been telling me that I should take it easy, that I shouldn't try too hard to remember some of the things that happened.

_***Flashback***_

_It was already getting late; Beastboy and I had been watching movies all day. Robin had told him to stay behind with me after they received a call from a villain named Slade. Robin didn't know what the villain was planning so he thought it would be better if I didn't stay alone this time. Like Beastboy was staying with me he had decided we could watch all kinds of movies to pass the time. _

_ "Raven, do you want to remember?" he asked me as we finished watching an action movie. _

_ "Sure I do, why do you ask?"_

_ "I don't know it just seems like you're happy without your memory…"_

_ "I am happy. You guys have made me happy since I woke-up from that coma, why wouldn't I be happy? Ok yah I don't remember you guys like I should but that'll take time…you heard cyborg, it can take weeks, months, even years for me to remember everything."_

_ "Yes but what I mean is that it doesn't seem like you want to remember."_

_ "Beastboy, trust me I want to remember everything. I-I'm just scared…I'm scared that I might have done bad things. I'm scared that once I remember I won't like the person I was before. You don't know what it's like to not remember the people you have lived with for years…Beastboy it's scary…but if I don't remember then I'll never know you guys like I should…I'll never know the type of girl I was…the girl you guys are friends with."_

_ "Raven that girl is you; we are your friends—"_

_ "No Beastboy, the girl you guys are friends with…isn't me. The girls you guys know is lost in my memory and until I don't get them back you guys won't get your real friend back. You're Raven" when I said that I saw the hurt in his eyes, his lip started to quiver and he looked away. I could feel his sadness with my empathic abilities. It came so sudden it overwhelmed me. I looked down and felt a tear run down my cheek. His sadness was so strong it seemed as if it was my own. _

_ In that moment the doors to the common room opened and the team came in. I pulled my hood up and got up. I stared down at the ground and whispered to Beastboy. "Goodnight, and thanks for staying with me, it was fun." I then started to walk to my room. Once I walked out of the common room, out into the hall I felt like I could breathe again. His emotions where now farther away and weren't as strong as before thanks to the door so I could finally block them out. _

_ As I was walking back to my room I felt the presence of someone else behind me. I stopped walking and looked who it was with my empathic powers. I them noticed the unique presence, it was Terra. I was about to ask her what she wanted when she grabbed my arm and pulled me around so that I was facing her. _

_ "You know raven, I agree with you on what you told Beastboy. You should be scared about the things you did before the accident."_

_ "What do you mean? What did I do that I should be scared of?"_

_ "You did many things Raven, not many people like you. Well that is besides us titans. We are a team so that's why we are your friends. See one of the things you constantly did was argue with Beastboy and tell him how dumb and immature he was. Sometimes you would go as far as to throw him out a window to make your point" _

_ "I-I would never do something like that…"_

_ "No Raven you're wrong, you would do things like that, and you would do it way too often. Sometimes Robin had to remind you about your behavior. Do you really think the real reason why Robin didn't let you go with us to defeat Doctor Light was because he thought you're not ready yet? No the real reason why he didn't let you go was because Doctor Light is so scared of you that he had to take therapy to overcome his fear. And even after his therapy ended, every time he looks at you he rather go to jail than let you come near him." _

_ "You're lying Terra; I bet you just don't want me to remember."_

_ "No I'm not, and if you don't believe me you can use the titans data base to look up all the things I have just told you. You'll see that everything I have talked about is true. If I'm telling you this is because I honestly think it's better if you don't remember the horrible person you used to be. Think of it this way. With your memories gone, you can start all over again." After she said this she gave me a smile and turned around and went back the way she had come. I stayed standing there for a couple more minutes until I decided to head to my room. _

_ All I wanted to do was forget. Maybe Terra was right, maybe the best thing to do was forget…_

_***End of Flashback***_

My thoughts where interrupted when I heard the tale-tale sign of an upcoming message over the Titans link. I got up and walked to the main computer and let my fingers dance across the keyboard until the screen showed the worried face of Starfire.

"Raven! Thank X'hal I could find you. We need help, boyfriend Robin has been hurt. We need your help!"

"Alright Starfire, I'll go just tell me where you are and I'll go as soon as possible."

"Thanks friend, I'm sending the coordinates to the computer right now. I'll see you soon."

"Okay I have the coordinates I'll be there right now."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I arrived at the central of Jump City to where Starfire had indicated me. I could see the sides of buildings destroyed, pieces of concrete littered the sidewalks. To what I had heard earlier, the team was supposed to be fighting Jonny Rancid. I didn't see them anywhere—

I heard Starfire's battle cry and could see star bolts around the corner of the next street. I flew towards the area where I had seen Starfire's Star bolts. There I saw a punk kid that had spiked black hair. He was wearing all black and had blue tattoos around his arms. His eyes where blue and filled with coldness. He was smirking at Star as her star bolts hit his robotic dog and caused no damage.

"You will pay for what you did to Boyfriend Robin!" Starfire screamed as she shot star beams that protruded from her eyes. I looked around and saw Beastboy getting up from the floor next to a car. He had probably gotten thrown by Jonny's dog. Cyborg was reading his sonic canyon, or at least that's what he called it, and was aiming it at Jonny Rancid. I looked off to the side and saw Terra on top of a boulder. Where was Robin?

"Give up Jonny; you know you can't beat us!" Cyborg said before he fired his canyon. In that moment was when I found Robin he was next to a pile of concrete and looked to be unconscious. I ran to his side and saw that he had a concussion. I looked up and saw Cyborg running to go after Jonny. "Raven get Robin and head back to the tower we have everything under control here!"

"Alright I'll see you guys back at the tower." I picked Robin's limp body and surrounded the both of us with my magic and phased back to the tower.

**Terra's P.O.V: **

As soon as I saw Raven take Robin away from the battle scene I separated from the rest of the team. I flew away until I was a couple of streets away and opened my phone hitting the speed dial.

"Is everything Ready?" I asked the person on the other side of the line.

"All ready, when do you want me to do the job?"

"Right now, the witch has just gone back to the tower. Robin is out cold and the rest are still fighting against Jonny Rancid. Proceed with the plan."

"Once I have her, what do you want me to do with her?"

"Do whatever you want with her, I don't care. Just get her out of the way."

"What about the Titans?"

"Make something up but whatever you do make it look like a kidnapping from your part. I'm counting on you Red-X"

"And you won't be disappointed."

**Well that was chapter 10 of this story. I hope you guys liked it but most importantly i hope it made sense. If you have any questions you can always PM me or just leave it in a Review. I'll probably update again on Saturday if i have enough time to spare. Ether way i'll update as soon as i'm able to i don't like you guys to wait too long for the lovely updates haha. Well see you guys next time!**

**- Gaby Out! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

** Hey everyone! Iknow I know this chapter was supposed to be up since Saturday but i was really busy. i didn't go to school today so i decided to put it up. Anyways i want to thank _Harmonious Wolf, Katwizzle, ShamelessShipper, _and my dear friend_ BubbleGumYum10 _for Reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or any of it's charecters...only the plot of this story. Well with nothing more to say, Enjoy the story! :D**

Ch.10

**Raven's P.O.V:**

I phased Robin and myself to the medical wing. Once there I started to make sure he was okay. I noticed he had a slight concussion and a sprained ankle. I started to heal his head because that just seemed the most important. After I was done healing his head I placed my hands that were covered with their blue healing hue on his ankle and proceeded to heal his foot. I was about to finish with the healing process when I felt a different presence in the tower. For a moment I thought the others had come back from the mission.

I stopped what I was doing and turned around just as the doors to the infirmary were opened. Except it wasn't the team. It was a young male; he was tall and somewhat muscular. He had a black costume on that had a red X on the chest and a skull face mask that had an X on it. For a moment the word 'Red' came into my head. I was confused by it and I staggered back as he entered the room.

"Well hello, sunshine."

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I see it wasn't a lie when the boss said you had lost your memories. The name's Red, Red-X."

"_Red"_ I whispered under my breath. I don't know why but somehow I knew him being here was bad news.

"W-What do you want?" My voice was shaking even if I tried to make it sound brave. Where was brave when you needed her? (She's talking about her emoticlones right here, just in case you didn't get it.)

"Why, isn't it obvious Sunshine? I came here to take you with me"

"W-What?" I was beginning to feel fear; I think fear decided to trade places with brave today. That wasn't good.

"I'm here to do a job for my boss. So if you wouldn't mind sunshine I'd like to do it before the rest of the Titans come back."

"Well I guess you'll have to fail on doing your job today, because I'm not going anywhere with you Red." Oh thank Azar brave was back just in time. I raised my hands and pointed them towards Red-X. "Azarath, Metrion, Zin-" As I was about to say the last part of my mantra a sticky _X_ came flying in my direction and landed on my lips. No matter how hard I tried to pull it off I couldn't.

"I don't think so sunshine" He walked towards me and I moved into a fighting stance. I could hear him chuckle under the mask. "That won't help you, why do you think I'm the best thief in town? I always get what I want." I could feel my eyes grow wide. I threw a punch and missed. I could hear him laugh harder. I tried my best to land a hit but he would end up dodging before I could even touch him. I was growing tired.

Out of nowhere he dodge a hit I sent his way and kicked me in the head making me fall to the floor. My vision was blurry and my head was throbbing. As I looked up I saw him standing above me.

"I told you sunshine, I always get what I want. Now let's leave before chuckles here wakes up." He leaned down to pick me up and I tried to get away. Instead he punched me in the face with all his strength.

"mmph." I dropped back down to the floor and felt him pick me up. He carried me over his shoulders and just as I was beginning to see the darkness I saw him leave a note on Robin's medical bed. He then carried me out the door and I was consumed by darkness….

**Beastboy's P.O.V:**

We had just taken Jonny Rancid to jail and we were now heading home. I had noticed that after Raven had left I hadn't seen Terra for a while until she reappeared in the battlefield and had helped us defeat Rancid. I wonder where she had gone. No one had seen her leave, only I had but she didn't say where she had gone when I had asked her. I looked out the window and thought about Raven. _I wonder if she still feels the same for me._

"I hope boyfriend Robin is doing the okay."

"I'm sure he's fine Star." Cyborg answered as he drove the car into the garage and we all pilled out. Star was the first to leave the garage as she flew to the medical wing.

"Dude, slow down!" I yelled as I ran behind her. She slowed down as she neared the door to the infirmary. Cyborg and Terra were just walking behind us. I stopped outside and waited for them to catch up kind of expecting Raven to come out of the room in the meantime. Cyborg and Terra were now next to me but no one had come out of the room yet. Something wasn't right.

The door opened and I went in. Robin was sitting upright in bed and Starfire was crying next to him. I looked back at robin and saw something in his hands. It was a piece of paper. I walked slowly to where Starfire was standing and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Star what's wrong?" I looked around the infirmary and saw that Rae wasn't here but a couple of things had been thrown around the room like if there had been a fight in here. "Where's Raven?" I said as I looked back at Star then at Robin.

"Red-X took her while I was still unconscious" Robin said through gritted teeth as he crumbled the piece of paper in his hand. Before I could reply Cyborg cut in.

"What do you mean Red took my little sister?!"

"Here you go, read it yourself" Robin gave Cy the crumpled piece of paper and Cy started reading it and I could see as he clenched his jaw and frowned.

"Why that little-"

"I don't get it" Terra interrupted. "Why would he take Raven, what would he need her for?"

"Says here that Raven is his insurance that we won't be getting in his way for the next couple of days while the new shipments of Xenothium come in… it also says that if we interfere in any way that he'll make sure Raven pays for our mistake." Cyborg said as he re-read the note.

"So we're just going to let him steal all that Xenothium?" She asked as she shot a glare at Robin.

"No, we are going to try and find Red-X and save Raven. We can't let him steal that much Xenothium; it could be dangerous who knows what he's planning on doing with it." Robin replied and he got back into leader mode.

"What?! What if Red finds out what we're trying to do?! Who knows what he'll do to Rae we can't let that happen!" I screamed at him.

"Beast Boy we can't let him get that Xenothium, I'm sure Raven will understand that. We'll save her as soon as we capture Red-X"

"No! Maybe the Raven we've known all these years would understand that but Rae lost her memories, she'll think that we just forgot about her. How are we going to get her to trust us and believe us that she has always been part of this team if we just leave her with her kidnapper?! Think about it Robin if we leave her and let Red hurt her she'll never forgive us!"

"I'm with B. Rob; we need to think about Rae first. Like green bean said, she doesn't remember and she'll just think we don't care about her." Cyborg said as he folded the note and put it away in one of his compartments.

"I think we have to listen to Robin. He's the leader and he knows what he's doing." Terra said as she crossed her arms.

"What?! You're with him?!" I yelled at her.

"Beast Boy, Robin has a point. We can't let X get the Xenothium." I glared at her. I then turned to look at Star who had stopped crying and was looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry friends but I support boyfriend robin." She said with a quivering voice.

I couldn't stand being there anymore; I turned away from them and walked to the door. Before I walked out the door I turned and looked at Robin from over my shoulder and said. "If anything happens to raven it will be your entire fault"

**Raven's P.O.V:**

I opened my eyes slowly. _Where am I?_ I had a huge sense of déjà vu. The room I was in was dark, I tried to get up just to find out that my arms and legs were tied down to the bed I had been sleeping in. _Oh right that jerk kidnapped me. What's his name again? _

"Hello sunshine, I see you've woken up." I turned my head towards his voice and saw him standing next to the door. "You might want to close your eyes for a second" I stared at him a bit confused.

_Click._

I closed my eyes in pain as the light inside the room turned on. I heard him chuckle and after a few seconds I opened my eyes and sent him an icy glared.

"Hey don't be mad at me. I told you to close your eyes." He said as he came and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Mmph!" I tried to scream at him just to remember that I still had the sticky _X_ across my lips, keeping them shut.

"Oh sorry about that, here why don't we trade?" he said as he brought out a necklace that looked small enough to be a dog collar. On instinct I moved away from him in the bed but thanks to the chains around my wrist and legs that wasn't very far. He leaned over and placed it around my neck. As soon as it was on he ripped the _X_ from my face.

"Ouch!" I said as my lips stung from the force he pulled it off with. "Next time give me at least a warning of what you're going to do!" I told him as I glared at him. He took off the mask and I saw that underneath it he had a similar version of Robin's domino mask on to cover his eyes. His hair was black and some of it fell across his face.

"Hey the first time I gave you a warning you didn't listen to me. How was I supposed to know that you actually wanted me to warn you this time?"

"Whatever. What is this anyways?" I asked as he started to untie me from the bed and I looked down at the collar around my neck"

"That sunshine is to cancel out your powers. Meaning that while you have it on you can't use them to escape." He said as he dropped the chains to the floor and looked up at me. "You- hold on someone's calling me" he said as he took out his cell phone and answered. "Yes boss?"

"Good job. Nicely done, but now I want you to be careful and move her to a different hideout. The titans found the place where you're hiding now and will be there in less than an hour. Once you move her I want you to torture her and send the titans a message one they can't track. Show them that you are being serious on your warning."

"But I didn't think I actually had to fulfill it…. I'm a thief not a –"

"Red do as I say or the one in her position will be you and not her!"

"Alright, alright! Has anyone told you that you can be so annoying some times?"

"No, now do as I say unless you want to ruin my plan!"

I heard him grunt and click his phone shut. He then ran a gloved hand through his hair and turned to look at me.

"Well sunshine it seems like we need to leave. I'll take you to a different place." He put on his mask again. I saw him with curiosity as he took out a black blind fold out of his pocket and walked towards me. "Once we get there I can take this off." He tied it around my eyes and once he was done he placed another sticky _X_ on my lips. "Oh and that too. Now let's go." He picked me up and started running. I could hear his footfalls against the floor as they echoed around the room. I was about to take off the blind fold when I heard him grunt and put me down. "Thanks for reminding me that you weren't tied anymore." I felt something sticky and rubbery around my wrist and I tried to pull them apart from each other just to notice that I couldn't do that. Probably one of his stupid _X_'s was tied around my wrists.

He then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I tried to kick him but he held on to my legs firmly. I could feel as the blood rushed to my head and I started feeling dizzy. Him running wasn't helping much. I didn't get it, why did Red want me? It wasn't like I was a valuable possession or something like that. It's not like I knew something of big importance because I couldn't remember anything at all.

But most importantly if the Titans were my friends like they said they were, why hadn't they come to save me?

**Well that was chapter 10! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i did and i'll try and update again for sure this saturday. If you guys have any questions about anything you can always just send me a PM or ask me in a Review. Until next time!**

**-Gaby OUT! :D **


	12. Chapter 12 (Part One)

**Hey guys ik you guys must be hateing me right now it's been two weeks i'm sorry but i've just had so many things going on and i've been feeling pretty sad lately so i just didn't feel like writing but i just had to write i missed it too much. so here is the update you guys have been waiting for two weeks. A big thx to _Katwizzle, Harmonius Wolf, BubbleGumYum10, Sergeant Daniel, AnimeFan22198, and Swanoflight_ for your reviews :)**

**_Disclaimer: I Don't Own TT...Enjoy :) _**

Ch.11 (part one)

**Beastboy's P.O.V:**

We entered the abandoned building in the north side of the city where Red-X had last been seen. Robin had tracked him down to this part of the city where there had been some construction going on a long time ago but had been stopped suddenly because of budget cuts. The construction was supposed to start again once the city had recovered but they never did so these building were empty, some not even finished. Many witnesses said to have seen Red coming out of one of those buildings numerous times. For now it was our only lead to find Rae.

'_I hope that she isn't thinking that we are just going to leave her in the hands of Red-X. Oh once we get her back I'll make sure Red gets what he deserves for taking her.'_

I looked up and saw that Terra was waiting for me at the base of the stairs. The building was somewhat big so Robin had sent us to the top of the building so that we could search there. I was somewhat shocked at Robin because he had paired me up with Terra after hearing about the way our relationship ended. I guess it was for the good of the team but I really didn't feel like talking to her, every time I did we would always end up arguing. I sighed as I walked up to the stairs and walked up.

_Two Hours Later_

Nothing. That is all that we found in this building, nothing. The building was completely empty, Red and Rae weren't here. If they had been here then they had left before we even got here. Robin found a bed that had chains clinging to the bed posts in one of the empty rooms he had found in the floor he was searching. On the bed was a purple hair, the only sign that Rae had been in this building. Besides that it was like if they had never been here. I was starting to worry what is Red had found out that we were tracking him and he did something to Rae?

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" Terra asked me as we walked into the tower.

"Yes I am." I said as I started to walk away from her.

"B. if you want we can play some videogames so that you can get distracted and cheer up a little."

"I don't think so-"

"Come on B. you'll thank me later." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the common room. I really didn't feel in the mood to play videogames.

As we entered the common room I saw Robin looking at the screen in front of the huge windows, there seemed to be an incoming call. Cyborg and Starfire were both sitting down on the couch waiting for Robin to answer. I walked behind the couch and leaned down towards Cyborg.

"What's going on?"

"Red-X sent Robin a message telling him that he had to show us something so he opened a video call, Robin wanted to wait until you guys were in the room to answer the call though."

"What are you waiting for Robin?! Answer the call already it might be something really important!" I yelled wanting to know what was going on with Rae already.

Robin nodded and clicked a button and the call came up. Red-X's mask greeted us. He looked down at Robin.

"Hello chuckles."

"Red what do you want?" Robin responded back.

"Always down to business, fine. Well like bird boy here didn't follow my directions I just wanted you guys to see the result of it." With that he stepped away and we were able to see Raven. She was chained to a wall and her face was covered in bruises and was even getting swollen. Her lip was bleeding and I flinched at the sight of her. She was crying from the pain, I stared at her and saw a power concealing collar around her neck, that bastard!

"What did you do to her?!" I screamed my face getting red with anger.

"What I told you guys I would do to her if you guys interfered with my plans. Next time I would advise you follow my instructions." He walked up to Raven and held her face up by pulling her chin up, as Raven opened one eye a bit she saw us and started crying harder. "She what you guys did, Sunshine here is in pain all because of you. Now you get one last warning. Stay. Out. Of. My. Way. Or Raven WILL PAY THE CONSECUENCES." With that he ended the call. I had my hands balled into fists, I was so angry. We all had caused this, Rae was hurt and it was our entire fault.

Robin slammed his fist against the keyboard that was in front of him. "Damn I wasn't able to track the signal. Now I'll have to find another way to track him down."

"Really?! Rae just got beat up because we tried to track down Red-X and you don't care?! All you care about is finding him! For what Robin?! To put him in jail?! If we keep looking for him he'll just end up hurting Rae even more! Don't you care about her?!"

"I do Beast Boy but we're also super heroes and we have to stop Red-X no matter what it costs us."

"So you're willing to sacrifice Raven just to find Red?"

"Raven will understand. Besides as soon as we capture Red-X we will be able to find out where he is hiding her and we will be able to rescue Raven."

"What if by then it's too late? What if by then Rae is…" I couldn't even finish the sentence I couldn't imagine a world without Raven. I just couldn't.

"We'll have to take that chance, let's hope that doesn't happen."

I got up and stormed out of the common room and went to my room. I couldn't believe Robin was even suggesting that. How could he care more about bringing Red down then saving Rae?

_Rae wherever you are I hope you can forgive us, if only you could remember how much I love you…_

**Raven's P.O.V: **

My body hurt, I felt weak and hungry. I had been chained to the wall since we had gotten to this new location. Red had kept his word and untied me, taken the sticky X off my lips, and taken the blind fold off. Yes he had kept his word just to chain me to a wall and beat the crap out of me. What a gentlemen.

"What's your deal Red, first you act somewhat nice to me, and then you beat the crap out of me, what's your deal? What do you want from me?"

"I'm sorry sunshine, but I had to do that, orders from the boss. Trust me if it was up to me I wouldn't hurt a pretty lady like you."

"Ok. So then what does your boss want with me?"

He took off his mask and looked at me. "She wants me to finish up a job for her. She wants you out of the picture. At first I thought all I had to do was kidnap you for a while and then let you go somewhere no one knew about you. Somewhere where you could start all over and weren't in her way…"

"What do you mean 'at first'?"

"Yes, now I know what she meant by getting you out of the picture. She wants you dead and I don't think I want to do that. I may be a thief but I'm not a murderer so I have to find a way to get you away from her. For now I have to keep going with her plan so I'm sorry if I have to beat you up a couple of times. But think of it in this way, it's better for me to hit you, than for me to kill you"

"So what if you can't help me? Will you let me go back to the Titans?"

"Trust me you want to be as far away from them right now, you're safer with me than you are with them."


	13. Chapter 12 (Part Two)

** Hey guys well this is the second part of Chapter 12 i really hope you guys like it and hopefully this chapter makes up sor not updating for two weeks. Thanks to some of my friends i'm feeling somewhat happy again and writing has also helped so you guys won't have to worry about me not updateing soon. I have like the next couple of chapters planned out all i have to do is type them so ill probably update again by the end of the week. i want to thank my friend _The demon hero sparta_ for reviewing on one of my earlier chapters, _BubbleGumYum10 and a guest _for reviewing the first part of this chapter. i was a bit dissapointed to see that some of you guys didn't review i feel lonely now :( Anyways i can't blame you i pretty much ditched you guys for two weeks but i do hope you guys read this chap cuz after this the whole story changes so i suggest you pay attention. :)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TT or any of the characters...I do own the plot though :)**

** Well enjoy! **

Ch.11 (Part Two)

**Raven's P.O.V: **

"W-What exactly do you mean by that Red?"

"You're just not safe with them, trust me if you were with them my boss would be able to get to you faster. If you're with me then it will be harder for my boss to find you. For now we are in a location she knows about but I won't let her hurt you, I need time. I have to wait until the Titans stop following me. Then I can move you to a safer place."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Let's just say that I don't like people who use others just to their advantage."

I stared at him with my good eye, the other one was swollen and I could barely open it. He passed a hand through his black hair and walked towards me. He frowned and stood in front of me. His domino mask was still in place so I couldn't see his eyes. I wondered what they would look like or if I had ever seen them before.

"You look awful."

"I wonder why." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. He ignored it and started taking off the chains that were binding me to the wall. As soon as they were off I fell forward but he caught me before I touched the ground.

"I'm sorry. Come you must be hungry."

"You said that your boss knew where we were, does that mean that she will be coming here?"

"Yes she will in a couple of hours. First I'll give you something to eat then you can rest until she comes."

"Why did you start working with her?"

"I-I honestly don't know…I guess I didn't want you with the titans to begin with…your powers always did seem better in our side."

"You mean I would be better off a villain than a hero?"

"Yeah that's what I mean, besides that I wanted to get back at the boy blunder." He smirked and I just stared at him before shaking my head slowly.

"You're crazy you know that?"

He just laughed at me and we continued walking. His arm was around my waist and my arm around his shoulders, most of my weight on him.

**Beast Boy's P.O.V: **

It was morning already and we hadn't heard anything about Rae. No one had even spotted Red-X around the city. It was like he had vanished. Bastard oh how I wanted to just punch him so bad! I walked out of Raven's room and went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast.

Surprisingly Cyborg wasn't making his meaty breakfast. The only other people in the room where Starfire and Terra, Robin wasn't here either which was weird considering that he was always the first one up. Star was making another of her weird concoctions I wonder if Cyborg and Robin had tasted it.

"Friend, it is glorious to see you have awakened."

"Good morning Starfire."

"Oh hey B." Terra said as she turned around to face him.

"Hey Terra." I responded as I walked to the fridge and took out some soy milk and my tofu bacon and eggs to make myself some breakfast. I turned on the stove and started making my breakfast. I turned around and looked at Star. "Have you seen Cyborg and Robin?"

"Boyfriend Robin is in his room looking over some reports. Friend Cyborg left shortly after trying my tameranian pudding. I'm not sure why, do you wish to try it friend?"

"No Star its okay I'm good with my Tofu." _No wonder Cyborg left he probably will be sick to his stomach for the rest of the day. _I wonder why Cyborg tasted Star's pudding most of the time we all just avoid her when she's looking for someone to taste the puddings she makes. I shivered as I remembered a few weeks ago when she made diner and we ended up chasing greenish purplish globs around the kitchen for the rest of the night. I finished my breakfast quickly and was going to walk out the room to go look around the city again when I felt a hand around my wrist. I turned around and saw Terra smiling at me.

"B. would you like to go to the park with me?" She asked not letting go of my hand but loosening her grip.

"I can't Terra, we have to find a way to save Raven without Red-X finding out, this is no time to go and have fun." I answered pulling my hand away from hers. I thought I saw anger flash on face but as soon as it appeared it was gone, replaced by sadness.

"Why do you care more for her than me? Why is she more important than any of us? When I lost my memory you gave up on me you never looked for me again so why are you doing all this for her now?"

"Terra your case was different, you never lost your memory you just said that so that I would leave you alone. Raven is my friend, my best friend someone who has always been there for me. Besides losing her memory she's in the hands of a thief who doesn't give a damn about hurting her. I honestly don't get what you have against her, if I remember correctly you were the one who left me in the first place. You were the one who told me to forget about you."

"B. I was dumb and selfish back then, I was a coward. I was afraid to hurt you again or that you would turn me down after everything I had done to you-"

"Terra I was madly in love with you back then. If I went to that high school looking for you, it was because I wanted to be with you. And even after you came back I was still waiting for you with open arms…hasn't that been enough for you?"

"No because even when you were with me, she was always on your mind. She was always in between us. Why can't she just leave us alone, why can't she just disappear?! You know I'm actually glad that she lost her memory! I'm glad she doesn't remember you. She doesn't love you enough to gain the memories she had with you back. But I do! When are you going to realize that? When are you going to see that Raven is just in the way?"

"Shut Up! What do you know?! At least she isn't as cold blooded as you are! She actually cares about others! I can't believe you would actually want for Red-X to keep Raven away from us! Do you even realize what you are saying?! She's your teammate too, and teammates look for each other not wish bad things would happen to them!" I turned around and started walking away.

"No! Wait! B. I didn't mean it! You know I didn't I was just mad! B. come back please!" I didn't listen to her I just walked out the door and headed out. I had to find Rae I just had to.

**Terra's P.O.V:**

Argh! That witch is always getting in the way! I had finally been able to talk to Beast boy again and now because of her he was mad at me! I think it's time she disappears for real. I took out my phone and started texting Red-X.

_I'll be going to see you in an hour. Make sure to be there with the Witch. It's about time I finish what I started. Make sure she doesn't get away. If you so much as help her in any way you'll be sorry you were ever born. _

_ -Terra_

I sent the message and placed the phone on my lap. After a couple of minutes I felt it vibrate and I looked down at the text I had gotten back from him.

_Don't worry, I won't. I hope you have the money I asked for helping you. She's sleeping so there won't be any trouble in keeping her here. I'll see you in an hour. Don't forget I'm in the abandoned building downtown where we've met before. Make sure to come alone if you want this to work. I don't want any Titans on my trail._

_ -X_

I smirked and responded quickly to his text.

_I'm not dumb, I know what I'm doing and I want that witch far away. I want her to go back from where she came…I want her in hell. About the money don't worry I have the amount we agreed on. I'll see you there then bye. _

_ -Terra_

**Starfire's P.O.V: **

I looked over at Terra and smiled. She had always liked my puddings. I walked behind her and was about to ask her if she wanted to try the pudding I had made when I looked over the couch and saw her texting someone. I quietly walked a bit closer and saw who she was texting…it was Red-X…

My eyes went wide and I quickly made my way back to the kitchen making sure she didn't notice me. I pretended to keep making my pudding but from the corner of my eye I was watching her. I had made up my mind. As soon as she left I would follow her and assist her in saving friend Raven.

I saw her get up and walk out the door I waited until I could hear her footsteps far away down the hall and carefully fallowed her out. She went into her room and came out with a briefcase like the one boyfriend robin had except this one didn't have an R on it. She continued to walk and I hid myself in the shadows fallowing her from a distance. Once outside it was much easier to follow her without her noticing me.

I was overjoyed at the thought of seeing friend Raven again. I would help Terra save Raven, then we would come home and I would make dinner for my friends. For now I would have to keep hiding until we got to where Red-X was hiding friend Raven.

**Okay so that was the ending of chapter 12 i hope you guys didn't get confussed because honestly i was starting to doubt if any of it made sence to you guys. What's ganna happen and did Red-X turn bad again or is he really going to help Rae-Rae? Will star be able to stop Terra from killing Rae? Or will she just not get there on time? I guess you'll just have to find out . Don't worry you guys this story is far from over :) It will take a turnning point from here on, that i can garrantee. Anyways if you guys have any questions you can always PM me or ask me in a Review. Oh before i forget...I recomend you guys to read _SwanoFlight's _TT story it's called _Life's Light (A Raven inspired story)_ i read it and liked it alot so you guys should read it. Well see you guys later (Most likely the end of the week this time i will update on time promise .) **

**P.S- On the other story i'm writing _A Father's Love_ i won't update till probably the weekend cuz i wanted to get these chapters out of the way first so i haven't typed out the second chapter to that story yet. i just wanted to let you guys know incase that you guys are actually interested to read that story :) Well bye bye take care **

**-Gaby Out!**


	14. AN sorry :(

**A.N.**

**Hey I know I know I haven't updated in a while and its cuz ive lost some what of inspiration. I will continue this story so don't worry about it. I'm just takeing a small brake, before you know it I'll update again. I already have planned out what is going to happen in the next 5 chaps all I need to do is type. So for now as I think in how to make this a more interesting story not only for you guys but also for me I'll be updateing my other two stories if you want you can read those while u wait its up to you. But like I said I'll be back with this story before you know it . sorry to those that really like this story :/ **

**See ya soon **

**-Gaby out!**


End file.
